yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 6 Episode 12: Final Anaylsis
What's New Kittyboy? A few hours after that party, Densuke would be sitting on the table, with Ambrosia cleaning up his bite wounds. He'd already had mounds of peroixide and alchool doused on his body to disinfect himself. "Thanks Ro....ugh." He'd sight and get up. "No problem bro. You owe me one Hero." She'd walk off, and Densuke with his now bandaged body would walk over to the main computer with Ochigi and Tetsu. They'd be going over video footage of whats been recorded thorugh Densuke's cowl, and the pics he cought from the party. "Whats the news on the party?" Tetsu cleard his throat. "Well after looking over the picutures, all we can assume is that the bar codes symbolize test subjects or willing pariticpants. Based on the sample we got from your wounds, they were drugged. Willingly." Densuke tilted his head. "I'd figure but with what." Ochigi, then pressed a key and brought up a DNA schimatic of the toxin. "It's foreign..however if you pay attention to it's chemical release, it's similar to the Rabies virus, except more potent and blood prone. It's also highly contagious unless you have the Omega gene some or most humans are born with today. So don't worry your safe." Densuke would wipe some sweat from his forehead. Tetsu would speak up. "Any idea as to a cure for this thing?" Ochigi shook his head. "It'd take some time and it's not my complete feild of study. However It's chemical make up is.......new. Not on the periodic table. And i've ran it thorugh the KPD database 3 times already." Ochigi would run his hand through his hair and sigh. Densuke would lean on the back of ochigi's chair. "Did you ever watch the footage of that one guy i fought?" Tetsu would be the first to speak up. "He's a lost lead. Traced him, and no data can be found on him. Only thing we know is that he's an incredible combatant. I've made a dvd copy of the fight you had with him though, go and study that, and look over the evidence to peice your own decution together. Also keep studying the detective books i gave you." Densuke nodded and took the dvd, and headed to his room for some study, and rest. Rest first however. Could It Be?... 4 Am and tetsu would be up reviewing the captured images of the party. He'd look over the pictures taken of two people: a dark toned child with black hair, and a tall giant with a god like build, who'd had static roaming from his body. Tetsu was no idiot. "Those are Tasanagi eyes for sure....and i've only known one man to have that type of aura emit from his body. A flash back would take tetsu back to the moment when him, Donnie Yun, and Keyome were in the forest, and Donnie's body had bulked up with static flying everywhere and his energie flooding the very skies. "Thats when he was deadshot...and a Super Soilder...so it's either a clone...another test subject..or the direct result of Yun's blood." Tetsu proped his feet up on the table and pondered looking at the Tasanagi boy and the Super Soilder. "History....always repeats itself. I just hope...certain parts remain dead...for the new generations sake." Category:Ark6